


O Helga Natt

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: <3, Alt er Love, M/M, a dribble, can you really blame me?, i just love their love, thoughts about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: A little dribble, inspired by the two boys who represent the word love for me.





	O Helga Natt

**Author's Note:**

> A bit from my diary, my thoughts about love, as they're inspired from those 2 special boys, because I got nostalgic and emotional from my favourite scene, from this special day - the 1 year anniversary for my favourite moment ever.

One year ago, on the 9th of December 2016 at 21:21, there was a teen, in another universe, who told another teen he is not alone (As, I believe, those fictional stories we see are a peak we get into another universe, so in my mind - Isak and Even are two real teens in another universe. and we were fortunate enough to get a glimpse to their lives through SKAM).

And, even though this scene was on this tv show, SKAM, out there on the internet, exactly one year ago, I didn't know about its existence until March or April 2017. I didn't know about the two teens who now seem to define the word love for me.

 

  
_**Isak and Even.**_

 

  
I do hope their story will forever stay in my heart, but even if it doesn't - What they have, what I've seen on the screen from them, is what I can think of when the word love pops into my mind nowadays.

Because love for me is soft touches and soft words, it's tenderness and softness and it's a caress to your skin and to your soul. But it's also so much more -

Love is acceptance, without any exceptions, fully and wholeheartedly, of one another.

Love is the willingness to come forward and give from yourself to another human being, because you care about them, because their happiness is important to you and affects your moods, even if you don't know if you'll get anything in return.

Love is the ability to be truly yourselves when you're with each other.

 

 

And all I can wish for myself (and for each and every one of you out there, who sit there and read this little dribble <3), on this anniversary, is:

That in a year from now you'll be with someone that would warm your heart like that, and you'll warm theirs.

That would accept you and care about you, just as much as you'll care and accept them.

A person you'll see as your home, and be theirs.

A person who'll make sure that you know that you are not alone, and you'll make sure they aren't - either - and that they know it.

 

 

And for my future someone? -

Baby, if you're out there, I'm sure I'll love you with my entire heart and I can't wait to love you like you deserve.

 

 

_**Love is everything and Everything is love.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it warmed somebody's heart out there <3
> 
> *NOT crying for the 100th time today*


End file.
